


Rock Me Hard

by UsernameAshurii



Category: Own Character - Fandom
Genre: All kinds of sex, Angst, Cuming In!, Cumshots, Don't Try This At Home, Fluff was able to fit in somehow idk how, Lapdance, Love happens anywhere, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Platonic BDSM, Power Bottom, Rock Hard Fucks, Smut, and the sex too, dry ejaculation, lots of cussing, spasms after sex, try it in your condo haha lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameAshurii/pseuds/UsernameAshurii
Summary: It all started with a shot of Brandy and a shot up the ass that made us ended up in his condo.
Kudos: 2





	Rock Me Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [user Stuart Not So Little](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=user+Stuart+Not+So+Little).



au purposes heheheh


End file.
